


Trust - The Art

by girlintheglen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story inspired color, and themes of underlying motives and schemes.  The paper behind the kitchen table where Illya is eating has a message behind the multiple holes, something that I thought worked very well with the story.<br/>Once again there are colored pencil, pastels and the always handy scissors and glue.  Each image has probably passed through the printer two times, if not three; each time more color or definition is added.<br/>I hope I got it right, and I hope it adds to the story by Rosywonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust - The Art




End file.
